Uncle Carrot
by Chain Assassin
Summary: Our gang of sorcerer hunters have been assigned to dispose of yet another sorcerer...however a suddent wist of events leaves Carrot caring for a bunch of babies! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Please understand that I do not like admitting that I do not own Sorcerer Hunters. Not only because I don't own it, but also because I don't see the point in saying it when we all know that no one here does or shall ever own Sorcerer Hunters.

**Author's note: **As you can see from the above disclaimer, I do not like typing disclaimers. So, this is the last time I am going to do so. So, if in your reviews, you point out that I haven't put a disclaimer, well, I shall pity you for not realizing that no one would ever own Sorcerer Hunters….except for the guy who created them, of course. Now on to the fic:

Well, so far, I don't know what to say. I am typing what comes into mind…Well, right now, I haven't thought of what the fic will be about. Most probably, it will mainly be about Marron. Why? Cuz I feel like it. Plus he's my fav character. Oh, and heights would be mixed around. I am making Carrot taller than Marron because I find it awfully unfair how the younger sibling gets to be taller (am saying this out of experience. My brother is a year younger than me but is taller). Possible OOC-ness. Just tell me if you see anything…OOC.

**Summary: **Hmm…let's see… what would the story be about…?

…Our beloved hunters are assigned to 'dispose of' another sorcerer. An easy task, considering the man's ability. However, a sudden turn of events leaves Carrot tending for a bunch of…babies, toddlers, rugrats, a.k.a ankle biters. How could he care for a bunch of kids when he has his own sorcerer butt kicking to do?

**Uncle Carrot**

**By Chain Assassin**

**Chapter 1**

It was yet another day with the blue sky blanketed with thick black clouds. The clouds were promising rain. Or more specifically a rain storm. And it was the tiny little abandoned hut in the middle of a huge forest that was the only shelter for our five hunters. Carrot was the one who spotted the little hut first, and he took this as a sign that his luck was finally changing.

"Come on guys! It's right there! No Tira, I'm sure it's abandoned. And no Chocolate, I would _not_ go in there alone with you to make sure…_GATEAU stay away from my brother!_" said Carrot, his stride quickening as he heard thunder clap.

And just as the five entered the property, a downpour of rain hit them all at once, knocking Carrot down to his knees. And before he could say "What the..!" he was soaked to the bone and freezing his perverted butt off.

Tira, Chocolate, and Gateau ran into the house leaving poor Carrot in the mud. Marron, being his protective-of-my-brother self, stayed behind and helped Carrot off the mud and into the house. When inside the house, Carrot collapsed on the floor and crawled to what looked like the furnace.

"Fire! Fire! Where is the fire!" he yelled, overacting his predicament. He poked at the old, hard wood covered in cobwebs in the furnace.

The others sighed and Chocolate crawled up to Carrot and sat so close to him, he could feel her heartbeat. "I'll warm you up, _Darling_. Just take that wet shirt off. You could get sick…" she whispered in a nasal voice into Carrot's ear. Carrot shivered and pushed the girl away from him.

Tira felt her blood pressure rise at how close her sister was to her guy, but decided to deal with it for now. Gateau glared at Carrot.

"You selfish little dipshit! Because of you, Marron is all cold and wet trying to help you. Come her Marron. I'll get you dry." Gateau smiled slyly at the young mage. And as usual, he got the cold shoulder in return. "Oooh, I love it when you do that to me, Marron."

Carrot growled at the bigger guy as Gateau raised his hands innocently.

Marron walked away from the door and towards the fireplace in silence. Reaching into his sleeve, he took out an ofuda. Putting it up to his lips, he closed his eyes, chanted something unintelligible, and hurled the ofuda at the dry wood. In a split second, a huge, warm fire filled the room with heat and light.

Carrot immediately huddled as close as he can without being burned by the fire. Marron took his brother's lead and did the same. Chocolate clung onto Carrot's right arm as Tira held onto his left. Gateau, as expected, snuck up behind Marron and sat behind the younger boy.

The five sat like that, staring at the fire. Carrot watched the fire and contemplated on how he could escape Chocolate's smothering grasp and chase a few girls in the next village. Maybe if he tricked her into….Nah! That would never work. Chocolate doesn't feel that way for Gateau. Maybe if he lied that Tira was in grave danger, she would run to rescue her! However, Tira is always around them! Maybe if he…

Chocolate watched the fire, smiling slyly, daydreaming about her Darling and her on their honeymoon. The sly smile grew more evil. There would be candles, a romantic dinner, maybe a little stroll in the beach, definitely Champaign, a bed with silk sheets and rose petals sprinkled on top…The evil smile grew…

Tira watched her sister, sighing mentally. She easily figured out what was going on in that sick mind of hers. Only a fantasy including Chocolate, Carrot, and a bed can make her older sister smile like that. So evil, the smile. So evil… Can't her beloved sister understand that Carrot was meant for her and her alone? Can Chocolate not see that? Can't she?...

Marron watched the fire, taking small, cautious glances at Gateau and Carrot occasionally, making sure Carrot was in enough range to see the bulkier man trying to grope the mage. Marron tensed as he felt Gateau brush his knee on his back once more. How he wished he had the courage and strength to beat the older guy up….

Gateau watched Marron rather than the fire, his hunger for the boy increasing by every passing second. Gateau sulked. He is this close to the one person he truly loved and could do nothing. Glaring at Carrot, Gateau cursed the perverted boy. If it weren't for him always stopping Gateau to get any closer to his object of _such_ affection, Gateau would have already been going out for a while with Marron. That is, if the boy feels the same way as well…

Dota watched the fire and….wait a second….DOTA!

The five hunters turned around to find a smiling Dota standing near the object of entrance and exit in their little hut. Dota smiled and waved at them, acting as innocent as ever. However, the five knew what was behind all the innocence in the winged girl's voice and façade. A wild beast waiting for the perfect time to emerge…

"Oh, hi guys! What am I her for, again…?...Oh yes! Big Momma is calling for you. You have yet another sorcerer to fight!" she said, flapping her wings and suspending into the air. Who knew such small wings could be so strong as to carry a person…

Carrot immediately stood up and started stamping his foot on the floor. "It's not fair! We barely had any rest for the past week with all the missions and now, on a weekend, we have _another_ sorcerer on the loose! It's just not fair!" Carrot fell on the floor, whining like a lost puppy.

Marron stood up and approached the winged girl. Dota blushed. "Who is this sorcerer and where can we find him?" asked Marron, looking down at Dota. Dota, at a loss of words due to the youngest hunter's beauty, made a gurgling sound deep in her throat. But then she quickly came back to her senses.

"Uuh…oh, yeah. I don't know much about the sorcerer, but he has very little magical abilities. You guys would be able to defeat him in a second." She said, trying to hide her face so Marron wouldn't be able to see her slight blush. However, she was a little too late. Marron saw the blush and smiled slightly.

Carrot immediately got off the floor and marched over to where Marron stood. Chocolate tried to hold him back but he went right past her. Carrot glared at his brother, gripping onto Marron's arms so tight, Marron was sure his blood supply to his hands was cut off. "_Marron_! What did you do that for? Do you not realize that because of you, we have to do this? Do you realize that we can't have a holiday due to you!"

"But—but nii-san! The innocent people--!" Marron started, but was cut short of words when, all of a sudden, their surroundings changed from that of the crummy old hut to the beautiful halls inside the Stellar church.

"Carrot! What are you doing to your brother?" asked a fairly familiar voice…

Carrot turned his head slowly to face the owner of the sweet voice and found Big Momma sitting on her throne, Haz Knights on either side of her. He quickly let go of Marron when he met the stern gaze of the woman. Carrot smiled sheepishly and straightened his younger brother's robes.

"Uh…eh-hehehe…" he laughed nervously.

Big Momma sighed. "My children. There is a very dangerous sorcerer on the loose." She said, turning to look at the others. She looked at them and saw strength and determination. She saw great potential and grace. However, she doubt they would be able to defeat this sorcerer, however weak and small he may seem.

"Big Momma. Dota told us that he has very weak magic and that we can easily defeat him. why the sudden change?" asked Tira, stepping forward to meet Big Momma's gaze. She knew something was wrong. She knew that worried look of Big Momma's anywhere.

"Well, actually, yes. He is very weak and has limited magic abilities. However, he has something that makes him almost unbeatable." Big Momma started.

Gateau tensed. He hated the word 'unbeatable'. Chocolate also turned serious and let go of Carrot's arm, deciding that she can support her own weight now.

"He has great intellect. He has a very systematic mind that can make even the weakest of magic the most effective to even your beast form, Carrot."

Carrot narrowed his eyes. He hated the way things are starting to sound.

"This sorcerer in particular steals people's experiences. Their knowledge. He feeds on what they have learned during their lives as they developed in their mind. And when he does, his victims are slowly killed."

"How?" asked Gateau, cracking his knuckles.

Big Momma sighed. "They are…they undergo the opposite of growing old. They become younger and younger until they eventually disappear into nothingness."

The five hunters gasped, taking in what they have heard. They have learned not to be afraid of death. Being a sorcerer hunter trained them to understand that death is just a part of their job. However, they weren't trained to not fear…this…

Big Momma looked down at the frightened and confused expressions on her 'children's' faces. She sighed. She knew it would be hard to explain something like this to them. But then she suddenly brightened up when she saw a spark of…something in the youngest, Marron's eyes.

"Big Momma…something like this has happened before…I don't remember exactly what…" he said, looking down at the floor, straining to remember.

Big Momma smiled. "Yes. This situation is similar to one that you have encountered before. However, this sorcerer is more dangerous. The sorcerer's name is Spaghetti and he lives in a small town called Italiandishes. Do not underestimate him for his small size and magic. He is smart and can easily defeat you if you do not think before you attack. Now go, my children. You have a sorcerer to eliminate. Good luck." Big Momma walked off her throne, her Haz Knights following her. "And be careful, my children…" she said, raising her hand.

And in a flash of blindingly bright light, the group of five found themselves once again in the musty, moss-covered hut. They all rubbed their eyes, trying desperately to see clearly again.

"I hate it when she does that." Grumbled Carrot, blinking repeatedly, making sure he wasn't blind.

"We should rest for the night. Tomorrow we head for Italiandishes." Gateau announced, taking off his shoulder pads. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the hut and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep.

The others nodded and took his lead. Carrot found a nice warm spot by the burning fire. Chocolate also found a warm spot by Carrot. Tira, annoyed, went to the other side of Carrot. Marron, being the mysterious boy he is, left the hut, saying he needed to practice his magic before the encounter with Spaghetti. The others let him, understanding that the mage needed a little time with himself.

The others went to sleep, thinking about Spaghetti, and devising a way to defeat him in their heads. Marron walked out and looked at the moon. He knew something horrible was going to happen. Although, he couldn't put his finger on it. He only knew that it had something to do with Spaghetti. Well, there is only one way to find out. Italiandishes tomorrow.

The sun shone brightly through the dirty glass window of the little hut and it's rays fell upon the faces of five sleeping teens. Stirring, they all woke up one by one. Stretching, Chocolate moved her hand to her left, feeling for Carrot. When she felt a hot body under her fingers, she smiled and threw her body on the person next to her.

"Good morning, Darling…" she said in her most seductive voice. But her words trailed off when she saw who was it exactly she just pounced on. Looking up at Chocolate was a bewildered Tira, blushing like crazy. Chocolate's mouth hung open when she realized what position the sisters where in.

Looking up, the sisters saw the faces of the three other male members of their little group. Marron looked disinterested and walked away, leaving Gateau to gaze down at them amused and Carrot to smile slyly.

"Oohh…work that thing, baby. Chocolate, I didn't know you walked down _that_ road." Carrot said, heading for the door for a quick escape when Chocolate and Tira would chase him with mallets and other weapons.

And, as expected, the Misu sisters jumped to their feet and chased the perverted boy down the dirt path they had just been previously walking on before the discovery of the small cabin.

Gateau watched the girls chase Carrot and shook his head, softly laughing. Somehow, the way those three got along never ceased to amuse him. Speaking of getting along…

Gateau turned to see Marron heading for the dirt path. He cleared his throat and approached the young mage. "Well, Marron. It looks like we are alone." He said, smiling slyly. Marron looked disinterested as usual and stepped away from the bigger man.

"Gateau. We have to get to the others. We cannot risk delay." The young man said before quickening his pace to catch up to his brother and the Misu sisters. Gateau sighed at his failure and slumped his shoulders. Guess he'd have to try harder next time. If he could get another chance for a next time.

Gateau followed the rigid back of the young mage and walked down the dirt path that lead to them to their destination: Italiandishes.

Well, how is it? I don't know much about Sorcerer Hunters, having only watched the anime in a different language that I don't even know. So correct me if made any weird changes in anything. I haven't tried so hard and I became too lazy to revise. Heck, I posted this up the same day I typed it. Anyways, I'd like to say a few things. As you can see, I have added a few funny names. As you probably all know, the maker of **Sorcerer Hunters** named nearly everyone after food. So, to make fun of that guy's idea, I made the sorcerer of this story named **Spaghetti** and the town **Italiandishes** from the fact that **spaghetti **is an **Italian dish.**

Anyways, I'd really like to hear your views on the story. Was it bad? Did it meet your liking? Would you want more? And if you have any ideas on how the story is supposed to go on, do not hesitate sending me an e-mail message on how you think this story should go. If you do not like this fic, don't just say so. Give reasons. And only constructive criticism and complements (if any) are going to be taken seriously. Flames are just…mean.

Sayonara minna-san! And see you in the next chapter.

**Chain Assassin (like you already don't know)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Well, I posted up the previous chapter and got some reviews. Hmm…Don't know what to say about them just yet cuz I haven't read them…Just hold on a sec. I think I'll just go and take a small peak on what it says…

**...Some minutes past. ..**

Well, I'm back! And I see that the reviews I got are quite…boring…

Okay. So you liked my fic. Anything specific you like? Anything you think I should change or shouldn't change? I would really like to know, you know. I don't just write fics for public attention. I also write to improve my writing skills, and help a few others on the way. Anyways, I hope you can be little more creative when writing your reviews. Maybe a little "Oh, I liked that part when…" or "I really liked it when…". And if you dislike it, say something like, "I didn't like this because…" or "The part that bugged me was when…" or something. Don't just say, "Your fic sucked! Tear it down!" without giving me a reason why it stunk. I mean, I'd like to know where I went wrong so I could fix my mistake and make the story the way you'd like it. When writing, all my effort goes to the story so I could please my readers. And when you don't tell me how I messed up, how do you expect me to do better next time?

Just think about what I said and come back with a more…_useful_ review. Thank you for having the patients to scan this paragraph with your eyes if not read it. Now, on with the story!

**Summary: **Same summary applied. I mean, it's not gonna change in the middle of the story, is it? I guess it's my fault for typing in '**Summary**' in the first place.

Man, I'm confusing myself…Aaah….now I'm talking to myself and cursing my sister…

**Another note from the author: **If any of you just happen to know the phone number of the most professional Mental Institution, I would like to know it. I think I'm going mad. Thank you.

**Uncle Carrot**

**By Chain Assassin**

**Chapter 2**

Four days. Four freaking days. The young, easily tired mage has been walking for four horrible, rainy days without getting any closer to the village known as Italiandishes. What had lead the kids to such a predicament? Was it the many rainstorms in these regions that blinded them momentarily and lead them off course? Was it Carrot who ran deep into the forest to find a suitable place to relieve himself without Chocolate creeping up behind him causing him to (ahem) spill? Or was it just his own calculations on which direction and how far the village was? Well, better not let the others worry with the fact that they were now lost…

"Marron, are we lost!" asked Carrot as he dragged his legs, forcing them to move forward. He was beat, tired, pooped. As was the rest of the group. Only, they didn't show it as much as Carrot did.

Marron cringed. He hated lying. He hated lying to his _brother_. What was he supposed to do? Tell him a white lie? Or tell him the truth? Why not he flip for it? Wait. That would seem weird. Flipping a coin for no apparent reason and answering his brother's question…

"Wait!" yelled Carrot, stopping all of a sudden. He looked at the sky, watching as the clouds sail by. He stood straight up and closed his eyes, concentrating on something…

"Don't tell me you have to wiz again!" moaned Gateau, childishly.

Marron looked at his brother, confused. What the heck was nii-san doing? He is wasting time! Not that there is much time to waste. They were lost, after all…

"Darling, are you alright?" asked Chocolate, confusion plastered on her face for everyone to see. Clearly, the whole group was confused by Carrot's sudden action.

"Sssh!" He resumed his weird concentrating after hushing everyone.

Seconds, maybe even minutes passed and finally Carrot showed some clue as to what he was doing. If you could call it a clue.

He smiled.

Carrot lowered his head and looked at his comrades, a large smile on his face. "We are close to Italiandishes." He said, walking past them to lead the way. "Follow me! Marron just got us lost and was leading us the wrong way."

Marron frown. How did his brother know? Maybe it is some weird brotherly connection…wait…How the heck did he know how close they were to Italiandishes!

"Why do you say that, Carrot?" asked Tira, crossing her arms and shifting her weight on one leg, asking the question that was fogging Marron's mind.

Carrot turned to smile at her and pointed at his nose. "I can smell the women there. Their scent is coming from the west. Marron has been leading us east. Ain't that right, Marron?"

Marron felt the blood in his cheeks as his friends turned to look at him. He lowered his head, ashamed. He has been lying to his friends the whole time, leading them the wrong way, afraid of tainting his perfect ego. They could have been walking to their doom, for all he knew.

"Come on! We have to get to town. I'm starved!" Carrot immediately changed the subject when he noticed how down Marron was feeling at the moment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to rub the fact that Marron was actually wrong for once on his face.

Carrot started running towards what he knew and what everyone hoped was Italiandishes. Chocolate, immediately realizing the reason Carrot was running was so that he would be able to hit on a few women before the others got there, ran after him, calling out to him. Tira, feeling the need to keep a little distance between her sister and Carrot, followed as well, preparing her trusty mallet under her coat. Gateau, finally finding some time to hit on Marron, approached the young boy, not realizing that Marron was aware of him.

Marron immediately started praying that his brother would appear out of nowhere and protect him from the bigger man. But Carrot never came. So, he decided to make a run for it.

"So Marron, how's..."

"Uhh... We have to get to nii-san." Marron interupted Gateau and ran in the same direction his brother and the Misu sisters went. He prayed that Gateau didn't feel offended by what he did to him. But it's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same way for Gateau! Or for anyone, for that matter…

Gateau watched Marron as he ran away, following a red blur that he guessed was Tira. He frowned. Why is Marron avoiding him? Why is the boy always running away or going to his brother whenever he tries to make a move on him? Maybe he doesn't like him?...

Gateau laughed at himself. No. That can't be it. Marron is probably playing 'hard to get'. Gateau smiled slyly as he started running in the same direction the others have run. "Okay, Marron, my sweet. We'll do it your way. We'll play your game…" he said to himself, his eyes focused on the object that caused such feelings in him to arouse.

Our five hunters ran in the direction Carrot guessed was the way to Italiandishes, determined to stop Spaghetti from terrorizing innocent people. Excitement mixed with fear grew in their hearts. They knew the risks, but they are going to do it anyways. They marveled on this feeling of such…exhilaration. They had the feelings, now all they needed was the experience. And that wasn't far from happening…

**...At Italiandishes in a hotel room after Carrot was rejected by some of the hottest girls alive...**

Carrot sat on a chair, an ice pack on his crotch. It seems that every women here have their own sadistic way of saying, 'I don't want to ever see your pathetic, needy, perverted face! Get out of my sight, you son of a btch!' without having to actually say it. And they all have the same certain spot they'd like to leave their signature on before leaving him to roll on the floor whining: his crotch.

He closed his eyes and adjusted the ice pack on where it was needed most. He dreamed of a land where hot women walk around in bikinis, calling his name. It would be even better if they all were running towards him, a certain part of their anatomy literally bouncing with life. He smiled.

Suddenly, he felt the ice pack being removed from his hands and a particularly heavy body set itself on his lap.

"Hello, Darling. Guess what _I_ want for Christmas…" drawled a voice in his ear, hot breath wafting against it.

Carrot's eyes widened in shock. And once they were open, Carrot found Chocolate sitting on his lap as would a child on Santa Clause's. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was suddenly shut with Chocolate's lips on his.

He pushed her away immediately and ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He slid to the foot of the door, panting hard. He still felt the sensation of having her lips on his. He still tasted her…

Shuddering, Carrot plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, going back to his daydreaming. Now where was he? Oh, yes. Big bouncing boobs coming his way…

**...Someplace else in the hotel room away from Chocolate and Carrot...**

Marron sat on a chair by the window, looking out at the busy streets. All the people were laughing and working, as if there was no sorcerer to fear. Strange, how everything seemed so…normal. So peaceful…

Marron turned as he heard the door open. He saw Tira holding a little book in her hands. He greeted her with one of his famous breath-taking smiles. Tira smiled back with an equally pretty smile.

"Hi Marron. Am I disturbing you?" she asked, still standing in the doorway. Marron got up and stood by his chair.

"No. Not at all. I was just leaving…" he said, walking past her to leave. But he was suddenly pulled back as Tira grabbed his arm.

"No! I mean, no. I…I need to talk to you." she said, looking into Marron's eyes. Marron saw desperation in her eyes. He felt her tighten her grip on his arm almost to the point of separating it from the rest of his body.

Tira needed his help. And she needed help now. Otherwise, he would be missing an arm.

Marron smiled at her again and lead her to the tiny couch in the middle of the room where they both sat. Tira sat next to Marron and set her book aside. She looked down at her fingers and played with her clothing. Marron could clearly see that she was nervous. She was starting to make _him_ nervous. Marron raised his hand to the place where Tira grip onto his arm. He think she bruised him…

"What is it, Tira?" he asked, trying to get his mind off his throbbing arm. Damn, that girl can grip!

Tira looked up at Marron. "Oh, uh…It's too silly. I can't tell you." she said, smiling and looking down at her hands again.

'Then can I go now?' was what Marron wanted to say. But he can't. He has gotten so close to her. They were practically like siblings. "You can tell me anything." He said, holding her hands in his.

Again, Tira looked up at him. But instead of seeing the same baby Marron she has come to love as a younger brother, she saw a polite, gentle, caring young man. She found it somewhat sweet. She found it somewhat hot…Marron has never turned her on like this before…

She always looked at him like a little brother. She liked him like that. But now, the boy before her looked like a handsome young man with striking features. She smiled, forgetting about Carrot and what she wanted to ask of Marron.

Instead, she focused more on the younger Glace. Who knows? Maybe they could start something special.

"Is anything wrong?" Marron asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Tira snapped out of her trance and smiled at the boy. Should she ask him the question she wanted to ask him? About how she could get to Carrot before Chocolate? Or should she forget about it and focus more on Marron?...

"I…I think I like you Marron…" she said, hypnotized by Marron's golden hypnotic eyes…which suddenly widened in shock…

Tira's smile disappeared as she watched Marron blush a bright red. Suddenly, the young man looked so young again. Like a little boy all over again.

…Kawaii…

Tira smiled again…

**...Back to Carrot daydreaming in his room...**

Women. Women all around him. Women all around him, feeding him strawberries, the fruit of love. Some blonde, some red haired, some brown haired. Some tall, some short. However, they all have one thing in common: The huge bouncy boobs.

Carrot smiled to himself. Chocolate has left a long time ago to investigate the village. Gateau has gone with her. And here he is, all alone in the room he shared with his brother, dreaming of women. Carrot sat up suddenly when he heard a light knock on the door. Who could it be?

The knock came again along with a tiny, quiet voice. "Nii-san?" it called. Carrot sighed and started breathing again. For a second, he thought it was Chocolate trying to get at him again.

Getting off the bed, Carrot walked to the door and unlocked it. Opening it, he found Marron standing outside, as wan as a newly washed sheet in exception of the tiny hint of red on his cheeks. His eyes were wide and confused. Carrot raised an eyebrow. What's up with his brother?

"Come in. Man, what's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost! And it slapped you on your cheeks!" he said, closing the door and locking it behind Marron (In case Chocolate came back for him).

Marron walked like a zombie to the bed and sat down. He looked at Carrot and opened his mouth to speak. But then closed it again. He looked at the floor.

"It's Tira…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Carrot walked over to his little brother, but before he could say anything, a shrill scream cut through both boys' minds. The Glace brothers looked at each other then ran to the window to see what was going on. Outside, they saw two bat-like creatures dragging an old woman out of a house. The old woman screamed and kicked, but the creatures were unaffected. But what struck the brothers as weird was that no one on the streets was doing anything to help the lady. They just went on working and laughing. Even the family of the old woman ignored the screaming and struggling.

Carrot and Marron looked at each other then ran out of the room. They had to help that old lady. And find out what has gotten into the town that no one was even bothering to look at her.

Whew! Chapter 2 is finally done! D'ja like it? I really want to know. And what better way to find out than in your reviews! And if you plan to review, don't forget the 'little talk' we had before the chapter!

Sayonara minna-san! And see you in the next chapter.

**Chain Assassin (like you already don't know)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So, I have reached chapter 3. A huge accomplishment for me. Usually, I get too bored to actually go ahead and complete a story. By chapter 2, I get bored and lose all my ideas, and just dump the story. But I actually am going on in this one! Yay! Next thing I know, I'm typing novels! (yeah, right)

I think I'll just leave you with the story…

**Uncle Carrot**

**By Chain Assassin**

**Chapter 3**

Carrot and Marron looked at each other then ran out of the room. They had to help that old lady. And find out what has gotten into the town that no one was even bothering to look at her. Running down the stairs skipping two or three steps at a time, Carrot and Marron raced out of the hotel and into the streets. Pushing their way through a tiny crowd of working people, the brothers made it to the woman in need of their help before the bat-like creatures flew away with their prey.

Carrot ran towards the one of the beasts, his fingers tightly wrapped around the grip of his sword. He smiled wickedly as he felt a sudden burst of excitement swell in his body. A side of him that no one except for Marron knew about surfaced. His sadistic side grew inside of him until it burst out of his body. Licking his lips as he got closer to the winged creature, Carrot pulled his sword out of its sheath and cut the beast in half with a single stroke. He stopped, crouching with his sword in hand that was stained with a greenish fluid dripping from its tip. The beast fell into two pieces behind him, immediately letting out a revolting stench.

Marron, on the other hand, had taken out one of his ofuda instead of a deadly sword. Chanting something in a strange language, he hurled the magical strip of paper at one of the talons of the second, slightly bigger creature that had a strong grip on the woman's shoulder. The ofuda stuck to its talon and glowed an eerie green. Then, from the paper grew three blue vines, whipping its way around the talon and the rest of the body of the beast. Surprised, the creature loosened its grip on the old woman and Marron grabbed her and pulled her away into safety. The energy vines wrapped around the bat-like beast and it fell on its side, unable to keep its balance any longer.

Marron put the tiny old woman down and walked over to the beast. Carrot got up and did the same, putting his sword out of the way in its sheath. Carrot walked over to the second, still living beast and put his foot on it, leaning forward to take a closer look at their prisoner.

"Well, you're an ugly bastard, aren't you…" Carrot muttered, his sadistic smile still in place.

Marron glared down at the beast, feeling a little light headed. The amount of energy he put into the vines was too much. And as long as it existed, the more energy it drains out of him. They had better question the creature now before Marron passes out and the vines disappear.

"Who sent you here and why did they tell you to take this poor old woman?" demanded Marron, his eyes slightly drooping.

By now, every person who had seen what the two Glace brothers had done was crowding around the beast, terrified expressions on their faces.

Carrot rolled his eyes. "Yeah. _Now_ you want to see what's going on." He said, in an attempt to make the village people feel guilty for ignoring a senior citizen who desperately needed help.

The Beast looked up at Marron and its face twisted into what Marron thought was its mouth smiling. "I ain't telling you nothing!" it rasped in a throaty, reptilian voice. Suddenly, the beast roared in pain as the blue vines around it tightened.

"Tell me." Demanded Marron, feeling a faint coming on. Carrot noticed that his brother was losing too much energy and ran to his aid before Marron fell on the ground.

The vines around the beast flickered as Marron was being drained dry of his energy. Carrot glared at the beast and set Marron, who still had enough energy to stay conscious, on the ground. Carrot stomped towards the beast and grabbed it on its neck.

"Answer my brother's question." He said in his most threatening voice. The beast didn't show any sign of defeat. Instead, its smile grew as it focused from Marron to Carrot, then back to Marron.

The beast looked up at Carrot and laughed. "Your brother is very talented, creating this indestructible vine." Complimented the beast. Carrot's angry frown deepened.

"_WHO SENT YOU!_" He screamed, making the crowd take a small step back. Carrot tightened his grip on the beast's neck. The creature hacked.

Marron, who still sat on the ground, looked at the blurry scene before him: A small brown blur on a bigger black blur. Marron smiled and giggled slightly. What a funny picture. It's like two jelly beans, fighting. Marron giggled again. Its funny, what people do when they are so close to unconsciousness…

Carrot turned to looked at his brother. What the heck is Marron laughing about? This is no laughing matter! "Marron, what the heck are you laughing for?" asked Carrot, still gripping onto the beast's neck.

Marron looked up at Carrot and giggled again. Carrot shivered at the sight of a grown man giggling. "You're not my brother. You're a talking jelly bean!" insisted Marron, falling to the ground and immediately drifted into unconsciousness.

Just then, the blue energy vines that wrapped itself around the bat-like beast flickered then disappeared, giving the creature a chance to escape. Taking that chance, the creature grabbed the distracted Carrot by the arm and threw him aside. Carrot went flying from the beast and hit a wall, falling to the ground with a loud thud. The beast stood up and flexed its muscles as it walked towards the unconscious mage. It stopped in front of the boy, smiling down at him.

'_You are a very talented youth, human. It's too bad, though. Because now I would have to take you to the master..._' The beast thought as it loomed before the sleeping Marron. Spreading its wings, the creature suspended above the ground and picked up Marron with its talons without care. Carrot slowly looked up, and was just in time to see the creature fly away with his little brother with one beat of its wings.

"_NOO! MARRON!_" shouted Carrot, his arm outstretched towards the sky as the creature flew away. Carrot, unable to think straight, just stayed in that position, his arm reaching for the slowly fading black and white dot in the sky. He stayed like that as the crowd slowly died, as the people of Italiandishes left the scene and went about to their chores. Some men came over to remove the carcass of the first

creature from the streets.

Carrot didn't notice.

**... Somewhere else in town...**

Chocolate and Tira roamed the streets, looking at all the happy faces of the people that lived there. Everyone was so relaxed and engrossed in their daily chores, it didn't seem as though there was a sorcerer kidnapping the people one by one and sucking them dry of their lives. Chocolate shivered. She still wasn't used to the idea of how the victims 'die'…and how they could possibly 'die'.

"Chocolate, everyone seems so happy. Are we sure we are in the right place?" asked Tira, walking along side Chocolate as they passed a bakery. The smell of fresh pastries wafted against their faces. They still haven't eaten and they longed for something to eat.

Chocolate nodded, trying to ignore the delicious smell. "Yes. I'm pretty sure we are in the right place." Another warm breeze carrying the aroma of cakes and bread blew on their faces. The sisters stopped to look at the bakery, their stomach tightening in hunger.

"We couldn't. We have to investigate the village." Said Tira, trying to get the words out of her mouth without stuffing it with pastries.

Chocolate looked at Tira and nodded again. "Yeah. We couldn't possibly forget about our mission now." She turned to leave but Tira grabbed her arm. Chocolate looked at her little sister, confused.

"But what if the next victim is in the bakery?" asked Tira, her large sunglasses gleaming slyly. Chocolate smiled.

"I love the way you think." She said, before both sisters ran into the bakery, the glass door left swinging back and forth.

**...Sometime later...**

Chocolate and Tira sat on the sidewalk, munching on their raisin bread and carrot cake. They smiled happily and their stomachs growled in joy.

"So what's new?" asked Chocolate out of the blue, surprising the other pink haired girl next to her. Tira looked at her sister. It has been a long time since both sisters just sat and talked about something. Just the two of them, without the gang there.

"Uuh…nothing. Nothing's new." Replied Tira, going back to her meal. Just then, she remembered her little 'confession' she made to Marron earlier that day. She also remembered his reaction when she told him. Tira blushed.

"Well, there is one thing, but I don't think it's important." Tira said, munching on her bread. Chocolate looked at Tira and saw the slight blush. Suddenly, her nosy self surfaced as she smiled slyly.

"Come on. You're my sister. Everything is important between us. What is it?" she asked, nudging Tira. Tira smiled.

"It's nothing. Really!" she said, her blush growing from her cheeks to the rest of her face.

Chocolate took this as a sign that she was close to getting the truth out of her sister. "Come on. Tell me! Who is the guy?"

Tira snapped her head in her sister's direction, her mouth hanging open. "What makes you think there is a guy?" she asked.

Chocolate laughed. "We're sisters, ya know. Well, who's the guy?"

Tira looked down at her food in her hand. She muttered an answer but Chocolate wasn't able to hear her. Chocolate repeated her question and Tira answered a bit louder this time.

"He's Marron."

Chocolate leaned back and closed her eyes as if in deep thought. She opened them after a few seconds and smiled. "He is really cute. And very smart. What did he say when you told him? If you told him that is…"

"I _did_ tell him. But he just blushed and stuttered a whole lot." Replied Tira, smiling at the memory of the little conversation she had with the mage.

"But does he feel the same way?" asked Chocolate, leaning towards her sister again, wanting to know more.

"Well, I don't know. He just left the room saying he needed to talk to his brother." Said Tira, frowning. She had really hoped that Marron would like her back.

Chocolate harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Well if he does give you an answer later, and that answer is 'no I don't like you that way', I will personally whip him for you. Marron won't know what hit him." she said, putting an arm around her sister.

Tira laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need you to whip him…I am, after all, the one with the whip."

The evil laughter of both girls echoed in the air as they shared their happy mirth.

**...Someplace else with Gateau...**

Gateau walked down the crowded roads of Italiandishes flexing his muscles, his shirt thrown to the ground for everyone to tread on. Every woman in the streets turned their eyes from their jobs to the shiny biceps and chest of the bulky men. The more flirty women followed him, fixing their hair and throwing compliments and flirts at the young, but _beautifully _built man. Gateau smiled, pride practically pouring out of him. Women were so easy to attract. Gateau frowned all of a sudden. If only Marron noticed him the same way every woman in the world noticed him. If only Marron had feelings stirred inside of him whenever he looks at him, the same way Gateau's feelings stir when he looks at Marron. Gateau's stride slowed and eventually came to a stop. The women that were following him thought of this action as a sign of acceptance.

The women walked up to him and stroked his hair, caressed his rugged cheek, and pretty much pressed their bodies against his. Gateau looked at all of them, a sad frown still on his face. He looked up at the sky to drown out the giggling and flirting of the women. However, what he saw was totally unexpected. A bat-like beast flew across the sky, flapping its great wings. And hanging from its talons was a smaller white body with a long black cape behind it.

"Marron." Gateau whispered. Pushing the women away from him, Gateau ran in the same direction the beast was flying in but then he stopped.

He must tell the others. He must tell Carrot. They must save Marron.

**...Back to the Misu sisters and their evil laughter...**

Chocolate and Tira walked on the dirt streets of the town, Italiandishes. They had just fed their stomachs with delicious fresh pastries, had just shared a little mirth, and had just sold their outer-clothing to pay for the food. Both Tira and Chocolate walked down the streets in their sexy fighting-costume-thingy.

Tira hugged herself. "I have never felt so uncomfortable in this costume. Every guy here is staring at me." She said, glancing at a man staring at her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes close to popping out of his head.

"I feel fine." Said Chocolate, slightly waving at this cute guy caring for his horse. The guy blushed and smiled.

Chocolate continued walking along side of her sister. And when they were a good distance from the neighborhood crowded with goggly-eyed men, Tira was sure she heard the cute guy screaming, "She waved at me! She waved at me! I'm in-love!"

Just then, they heard a familiar voice crying out something. Turning around, the saw Gateau running in the streets, pushing aside everything and everyone in his way. Tira and Chocolate looked at him, confused.

"What is it, Gateau?" they asked as soon as the man reached them.

Gateau panted hard and was barely able to speak. But he managed to say a few words. "We—we have to find—Carrot. Marron—Marron—Grave danger!"

Tira and Chocolate looked at each other. "What happened to Marron? Is he with you?" asked Tira, holding Gateau by the shoulders.

"No—no! He got him!"

"Marron is with Carrot?" asked Chocolate confused.

"No! Spaghetti! Spaghetti—kidnapped—Marron!" Gateau spat out, bending over and panting hard.

Chocolate and Tira looked at each other. "We've got to find Carrot and save Marron." Tira said. Chocolate nodded and both girls started running down the street. Stopping, they turned to looked at Gateau.

"Come on!" they called.

Gateau groaned and followed them, jogging while they ran.

Finally. I am done. Man, chapters are getting longer and longer by every passing chapter! Anyway, as usual, I do not revise my fics and I don't know much about Sorcerer Hunters having only watched the anime in a language I don't even understand. So, if you find any mistakes in characterization and any grammatical mistakes, just tell me so in your reviews. Thanks!

Sayonara minna-san! And see you in the next chapter.

**Chain Assassin (like you already don't know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Wow. It's been a long time since I have posted up or written any Hunter X Hunter fics. I guess this story is keeping me busy. Anyway, as you can see, I have a new Sorcerer Hunter fic up! It's also chaptered, so update would be super slow if you think my current updating is slow already. Plus, I have a Hunter X Hunter fic I have been promising so many coming out soon. It is also chaptered so update would be three times slower. Well, I'll stop my ramblings now. Wanna go on to the story?

"YEES!" scream crazed readers.

Okay! On with the story!

**Uncle Carrot**

**By Chain Assassin**

**Chapter 4**

Gateau jogged after Chocolate and Tira, panting hard and feeling his legs giving in. He was determined to find Carrot and save Marron, however after running around the whole village looking for his friend, he feels that he should start tomorrow.

Chocolate slowed and turned back to face Gateau. "Hurry up! We have to find Carrot!" she shouted, running in place waiting for Gateau to catch up.

Gateau stopped just a few feet from Chocolate and collapsed. "You guys go ahead! I'll catch up to you later!" he said, shooing them with his hands.

Tira rolled her eyes. "Men." She said, then turned on her heels and ran along side of Chocolate.

**...After a while...**

After a while of running around the town, Chocolate and Tira found Carrot sitting on the streets, his face in his hands. Chocolate approached him carefully.

"Carrot. We'll find him…And kick Spaghetti's stinkin' ass!" she asked, sitting beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She understood perfectly well what was going on to her Darling. She did lose all the sisters and brothers she had come to love after the man she used to call her father (she dare not say his wretched name) had killed them all and she and Tira had barely survived.

Carrot lifted his head from his hands and looked at Chocolate with bloodshot eyes. He searched the other girl's eyes and stood up. "I-I have to find him, Chocolate. I have to find him and help him." said Carrot in a strained voice. It was obvious that he was trying to suppress the smothering sobs and the waterfall of tears.

Chocolate looked at Carrot, and then nodded. She saw his pain, his sufferings. The same pain and suffering she saw in him and felt in her when Marron had died for his brother, when Gateau had risked his life for theirs. She nodded after a while and patted Carrot's shoulder. "Let's get going if we are to find him sooner." She said, smiling.

Tira smiled as well, and Carrot immediately started running in the direction the bat-like thing went with his brother. The sisters followed, feeling fear grow inside of them, for they are finally going to come face to face with Spaghetti.

Gateau emerged from a crowd of people in the streets just in time to see the Misu sisters and Carrot run his way, and past him.

"Wha-what? Where are we going?" he asked, panting.

"We are going to get Marron back! And kill Spaghetti!" Tira shouted over her shoulder, running along side her sister and Carrot.

"Now?" complained Gateau. However, he got no answer. Instead, he followed his friends who ran ahead of him, whining and groaning.

**...After running around in circles in Italiandishes looking for Spaghetti's great palace...**

"Come on! I saw him come this way!" shouted Carrot, running ahead of his friends in a fairly familiar street. Looking to her left, Tira saw a familiar bakery. Yup. They have passed this same bakery three times already.

"Carrot! We are running around in circles! We should ask someone for directions! Someone is sure to know where Spaghetti lives." Suggested Tira, grabbing Carrot by the arm.

"Wha-!" Carrot looked at Tira and relaxed. She was right. He was leading them around in circles, but it wasn't his fault! He was so desperate to find his brother, he lost all sense of direction.

"You're right," he finally said. "We should ask someone. Maybe we could get a little information on Spaghetti in the way and find out what's his weak spot." Said Carrot, smiling at Tira. He was happy he had such great friends who are willing to risk their lives for his and his brother. And he is sure he would do the same for them.

Tira smiled back at him. "Good. Now come on. We don't want to waste any time." She said.

Gateau collapsed behind the three. "I—I _really_ gotta—rest!" he spat out, panting hard.

The others looked down at him on the floor, huge anime-like sweat-drops on their heads. Maybe Gateau isn't as strong and fit as they all thought he was.

**...Somewhere in Spaghetti's huge mansion...**

Marron groaned, feeling a throbbing pain in his head. He stirred, trying to get up. What happened? Marron thrashed his arms around, looking for something to help him pull himself up. Marron's fingers brushed on something cold, hard, and smooth. Opening his eyes, he saw a large man of steel holding a sword as big as Marron himself.

Marron jumped back, his headache quickly forgotten. But he fell back on his knees, unable to keep his balance. How much energy has he used up at that last spell with the energy vines? Marron glared at the man in silver armor and the man just looked straight ahead, right past Marron.

Marron raised an eyebrow. 'What's _his_ problem?' he thought, standing up. Looking around, the young mage found himself in a fully furnished room with a small yet cozy bed, a small empty dresser, a wildly decorated rug on the stone floor, and this 'metal-man' in the far corner of the room. 'Where am I?' wondered Marron, walking over to the man in armor.

He raised a hand and waved it before the man's face. He pressed on his helmet and shoved the man by the shoulders. Empty. This silver armor is empty. There was no man inside.

Turning around to make more of his surroundings, Marron jumped as the metal armor behind fell to ground making a great deal of noise. Turning around quickly to face it, Marron gasped at his own strength. He heard that armor such as this was heavy.

"So you're finally up and about." Said a voice behind him. Swirling around, Marron saw a little man standing by the closed wooden door of the room.

The man was dressed in red from top to bottom. He wore a red shirt with a white tie hanging from his collar. The arms of his shirt were decorated with strange golden symbols, wildly stretching across the seemingly soft fabric. Marron recognized the symbols as those used by the ancient Western magic users. His pants were white, the bottom a deep red as if it had been dipped in blood. But the most eye catching, the most fascinating part of his clothing was his cape. It fell from his shoulders, flowing behind him like a waterfall of blood. The clasp of the cape clutched onto his shirt, glistening in the light. It was gold with rubies of all sizes on it.

"You like my cape?" said the mystery man, breaking Marron out of his trance.

"Well actually…wait a second…" Marron's senses came back to him when he realized that he didn't know this man who just appeared in this room out of nowhere after kidnapping him and separating him from his brother.

Marron gasped. 'Nii-san.'

"Who are you?" Marron asked, staring the man down like he was sticky slime from the gutters.

"I am surprised that you do not know me. You know many things, Marron. Very impressive things. But you do not know _me_?" said the man, slowly walking towards the boy.

Marron walked backwards until he felt his feet hit the fallen body armor on the floor.

"How do you know my name? Where is my brother?" demanded Marron, his heart racing like a pack of wolves.

"I too know a lot of things like you do, Marron. Your name and your profession is one of it. You are a sorcerer hunter, aren't you." said the man, looking up at Marron due to his unbelievably small height.

Marron glared at the man, his heart suddenly heavy with hatred. "Spaghetti." He growled, suppressing his anger.

"Nice to finally see that you know me!" said the man, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Marron, now that we know each other?" asked Spaghetti, rubbing his palms together.

"I'd sooner die." Spat Marron, clenching his fists as he slowly reached a hand into his sleeve to pull out an ofuda.

Spaghetti, however, saw this and pulled out his own secret weapon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, gesturing to Marron's hand. Pulling out a small bracelet, Spaghetti clasped the small object around his wrist. "You see, this bracelet allows me to steal all the special abilities of a person if the said person has another one clasp around his or her own wrist. Since I clasp one around your wrist, I have stolen all your magic abilities. So if you try anything funny, I will see to it that you are delivered to your _nii-san_ and your family in a ceramic pot. Got it?"

Marron gulped. Big Momma warned them about the guy being tricky. "Got it." He replied.

"Good. Now come. Dinner for two awaits." Said Spaghetti, walking to the door and opening it for Marron to pass first.

Marron clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He left the room, escorted by several bat-demons. Closing the door, Spaghetti walked ahead of them.

'I used to kill them, now I have dinner with them. Can my life get any stranger?' thought Marron, glaring at the small man before him, watching the beautiful cape flow. 'This would be quite an interesting experience.'

**...Back to Carrot and the others...**

"Well, knock on the door!" urged Chocolate, shoving Carrot.

Carrot slapped her hands away. "Okay, okay! Geez! And even if I do, what makes you think that the people here would answer our questions when the rest of the town didn't?"

Tira rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Carrot. Or I'll do it."

"Alright, alright, already! I'll do it!" replied Carrot, imitating Tira's rolling of the eyes.

Carrot lifted his hand and knocked on the door loudly. The four friends stood patiently for someone to open the door, silence between them. Carrot knocked on the door a second time rather roughly, then dropped his hand and waited. At long last, the door finally creaked open a crack, only wide enough to see the eye of whoever opened the door.

"Hello?" Gateau leaned forward to see who opened the door, but all he could see was darkness and a grey bloodshot eye looking at them, searching them.

"What do you want?" asked the person behind the door in a raspy old voice, clearly male.

"Um, we would like to ask a few questions…may we come in?" asked Tira politely, a bright smile on her face.

The door didn't open wider, however it didn't shut close either, so the gang thought this was a good sign. After a moment of hesitation, the man opened the door fully, grumbling all the while.

"Hurry. Come in." he said, allowing the four strangers to enter his house.

The four friends thanked the old man and walked into the dark house, surprised at how dark the place was. It's no wonder the old man took a long time to answer the door. He probably couldn't find his way to it!

"Sorry for it being so dark. I just like people to think that no one lives here. So I keep the light intensity to a minimum." Said the old man, lighting a candle and walking down a small hall.

"Come. Follow me." said the old man, limping as he walked.

The gang followed the man. Now that there was a little more light, the gang could see more clearly what the man looked like. He was small and slouched, dressed in long robes. His hair grew wild in white and grey locks down to his back, and the gang presumed that his beard did as well. The man walked with a cane in his left, a slight limp with every stride.

The hall ended in a small room with very few furniture. There was a small wooden table at the center of the room, a long worn couch behind, and a few chairs here and there. It was clear that the man didn't get any visitors.

"Come. Sit. Make yourself at home." Said the old man, trying to be as hospitable as possible with a house like a dump.

"Yeah. Like it's possible to make myself at home in here. Unless, or course, I live in a junk yard." Whispered Carrot, meaning it for only him to hear although Tira caught what he said. Tira dug her elbow into Carrot's rip.

"Ow!" whispered Carrot, not wanting to startle the others. He turned and glared at Tira.

"Shut up and be polite." She replied to the glare.

"In a dump like this!"

"Yes!" Tira hissed through gritted teeth.

"Please. Sit. I know I will." Said the old man, reaching for a chair and plopping down on it with a sigh. "Okay. Now if you're gonna question me, make it quick. I don't have time for young trouble makers."

The gang sat on the dirty couch, making sure they don't sit on the sticky black splotches on it.

"Thank you Mr…." Chocolate started.

"Mr. Sushi." Said the old man, his already wrinkly face cracking up into more wrinkles as he smiled.

"Yes. Mr. Sushi. Thank you." said Chocolate with a smile.

Sushi waved his hand. "Whatever. Just ask the questions then leave."

Gateau leaned forward. "None of the villagers wanted to answer this question for us. We were hoping that you would. Do you know the sorcerer Spaghetti?" asked Gateau, elbows on his lap.

Sushi's eyes filled up with fear as his face showed sheer horror. He trembled slightly as he sat and he looked about ready to have a heart attack, being so old.

"I see that you do." Said Gateau to the reaction of the man.

Sushi looked from one teen to the next, thoughts whirling around in his mind. Who are these kids? What do they want from him? What do they want from Spaghetti!

"Who are you! Are you one of his evil minions! Are you working for Spaghetti!" shouted the old man, slowly getting up and gripping his cane with both his hands.

"No! No! We are not who you think! We are here to help you! You and the villagers of Italiandishes!" said Chocolate, getting up. She approached Sushi carefully, her hands out stretched. "Please. Put down the cane. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to ask a couple of questions. Can you trust us?"

Sushi watched as Chocolate came closer and raised his hands, as if showing her that he had a cane and was not afraid to use it. His eyes were darting from one teen to the next, contemplating his move, and deciding whether he should take their word or just beat them to a steaming pulp.

"Please, sir. Put down your cane. We just want to find our friend. He was taken by Spaghetti." Said Tira, also standing up.

"Please. Please help us." Chipped in Carrot, putting every bit of sincerity in his voice.

Sushi looked into Carrot's brown eyes, seeing nothing but determination, revenge, and most of, pain. Pain of losing a loved one to the clutches of the most evil of all evil.

Sushi gulped and lowered his cane hesitantly. He was still suspicious of these four strangers that appeared out of nowhere in this crummy town. "Fine. I shall help you. But if you try anything funny, know that when I was young, I was a black belt ninja master!" said Sushi, his impatient tone returning slowly. He still didn't trust these kids, but he had to do something.

The gang smiled and took their seats again. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Said Carrot, smiling in gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you were asking about this sorcerer, Spaghetti." Replied Sushi, waving a hand at Carrot.

"Yes. We would like to know where he lives…and why everyone is acting so normal even when someone is getting abducted by him right under their noses." Said Chocolate, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees.

"Spaghetti is an evil sorcerer. Even if I do tell you where he lives, you won't never be able to make it there without him finding out and killing you before you get to see your friend again. In fact, I don't see why you are still looking for this friend of yours." Replied Sushi, sitting back on his seat, hand still firmly gripping his cane.

"Why?" asked Gateau.

"Why? Well, your friend is probably dead by now. It is no use just going to join your friend in his or her grave." Sushi replied.

Carrot couldn't stand what the old man had just said. He looked Sushi right in the eye and said, "This friend of ours is my brother. And I know him more that anyone. And let me just tell you that he would never go down without a fight."

Sushi smirked. "And I know Spaghetti more than anyone. In fact, he is my brother." He said.

The gang sat in their seats, eyes wide in shock and mouths hanging open. "Your-your brother?"

Sushi laughed, tilting his head back. "I knew that this bit of information would be hard on you. Anyway, yes, he is my brother. Only, he keeps his eternal youth by sucking out the knowledge of other people. He offered me a part in this, however I didn't accept. He got mad and told me that if he shall ever see my face again, he would kill me. That's why I took to hiding in this old house."

Everyone sat still, digesting the story of Sushi, the brother of Spaghetti. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"And that's how I know that your _brother_ is probably dead by now. And if he lives, it would be a miracle." Added Sushi, snapping the kids out of their deep thoughts.

"So you know where he lives. And you know everything about him…" said Tira.

The others looked at her. "What are you getting at, imouto?" asked Chocolate.

"If he knows everything about his brother, he must know Spaghetti's weakness. He must know how to kill Spaghetti." Said Tira, looking at Sushi.

Sushi's eyes widened. "What! I am not going to help you kill my own brother! I may hate his guts, but that is not an excusing for killing my own family!"

Tira narrowed her eyes. "What about all the families that he had killed, huh? How about all the other brothers, and mothers, and fathers he killed to get what he wanted? What about them? He even threatened your life and you are not going to do anything about it?" said Tira, raising her voice slightly in anger.

Sushi raised his eyebrows. "Hey. It's not my problem. But I am not going to be a part of a murder case. Especially if the victim is my brother!" said Sushi.

Carrot gritted his teeth and felt all his blood shoot up to his head. He jumped off his seat and walked to Sushi, grabbing the small old man by the collar. "You are gonna tell us where Spaghetti is and how to defeat him. Or I swear in the name of the God of Destruction that you shall never see tomorrow." Said Carrot, his voice low and threatening.

"Okay, okay. Here is how you kill him…"

I had to stop the story here because I couldn't think of a way to kill Spaghetti. Oh, and note the name Sushi is also a food type, another example of me mocking the way everyone in Sorcerer Hunters are named after food. Anyway, read and review. No flames, as usual. And please remember this equation.

Review+Flame**LAW SUIT**

Sayonara minna-san! And see you in the next chapter.

**Chain Assassin (like you already don't know)**


End file.
